Odcinek 6372
25 lipca 2012 40px 17 czerwca 2016 40px 20 września 2017 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6371. « 6372. » 6373. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W domu na klifie, Hope informuje Liama, że musi udać się do domu swojej matki po sukienkę i być może później poszuka bielizny, którą kiedyś dostała od Brooke w prezencie. Przed pożegnaniem, para dzieli się pocałunkiem. W Big Bear, Marcus przerywa romantyczny czas z Dayzee, po czym wyznaje swojej żonie, że wie, dlaczego Anthony nie pojawił się na ich ślubie. Forrester zdradza ukochanej, że jej przyjaciel miał wypadek i przebywa w szpitalu. Chłopak wyjawia także, że to on potrącił mężczyznę, ponieważ używał telefonu za kierownicą i przez to nie zauważył Anthony'ego. Zdenerwowana Dayzee ma pretensje do męża, że nie powiedział jej o tym wcześniej. Marcus tłumaczy, że chciał ją powiadomić, ale Stephanie nie pozwoliła mu z nią porozmawiać. Gdy syn Donny wpada w poczucie winy, żona radzi mu, by zeznał przed policją, iż używał telefonu w czasie jazdy. "Chciałem Ci wtedy przypomnieć, że to Twoja ostatnia noc jako samotnej kobiety", tłumaczy swojej żonie Forrester. Dayzee wierzy, iż nie chciał on nikogo skrzywdzić, po czym oboje postanawiają udać się do szpitala. Brooke zastaje zamyślonego Ridge'a w jego ganinecie. Mężczyzna wyjawia ukochanej, że nie jest pewien, czy w związku Hope i Liama jest tak idealnie, jak wszystkim się wydaje. Gdy para rozmawia o tym, co działo się we Włoszech, Forrester wyjawia, że widział nagranie z udziałem Spencera i Steffy. Logan jest zaskoczona, bowiem myślała, że film został usunięty, ale Ridge uświadamia jej, że obejrzał go zeszłej nocy w jej komputerze. Brooke zdaje sobie sprawę, że musiała pobrać plik z tabletu. Ridge daje do zrozumienia ukochanej, że na filmie Liam i Steffy wyglądali, jakby nadal byli w sobie zakochani. Para kłóci się ze sobą, choć później są zgodni, że wideo było trudne do ooglądania. Gdy Ridge mówi, że go nie usunął, Brooke zaczyna się denerwować i martwi się, że z komputera może skorzystać Hope. W szpitalu, Anthony oświadcza porucznikowi Bakerowi oraz jemu synowi, że jest zdeterminowany dowiedzieć się, czy Marcus używał za kierownicą telefonu w momencie, kiedy go potrącił. Bakerowie zastanawiają się, czy młody Forrester przyzna się do winy, zaś Charlie podkreśla, że czas między ostatnią wiadomością tekstową a wezwaniem pogotowia jest bardzo istotny. Uczestniczący w rozmowie dr Meade stwierdza, że doznane u poszkodowanego obrażenia sugerują, że Marcus nie hamował samochodu ani też nie zwalniał prędkości. "Uderzył we mnie, jakby mnie tam nie było", rzuca pretensjonalnie Anthony. Później, samotnego Walkera odwiedzają Dayzee i Marcus, ale poszkodowany żąda od Forrestera, by się wynosił. Gdy zjawiają się policjanci, Marcus wyjaśnia kwestię prowadzenia i pisania wiadomości za kierownicą. "Spojrzałem na telefon dosłownie na sekundę", zapewnia syn Donny, po czym szczerze przeprasza Anthony'ego. Na Sky Lounge, Liam spotyka Steffy, z którą po chwili dyskutują o Brooke, która skłoniła go do bycia otwartym w stosunku do Hope. Spencer nazywa córkę Taylor "świetną laską", która daje mu przestrzeń do wymyślania różnych rzeczy. Oboje zgadzają się, że to dobrze, iż nagranie wideo z ich udziałem nie dotarło do jego córki Brooke. W sypialni swojej matki, Hope sięga po kreacje, przeglądając się z nimi w lustrze. Wkrótce, rozmawia przez telefon ze Steffy, a następnie zasiada do komputera, aby sporządzić służbowego maila. Dziewczyna otwiera folder ze zdjęciami upamiętniającymi jej włoski ślub z Liamem. W pewnym momencie trafia na plik filmowy, na miniaturze którego dostrzega swojego męża w towarzystwie Steffy. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Dr Meade Kategoria:Bradley Baker Kategoria:Anthony Walker Kategoria:Charlie Baker